Starfire discovers rock music
by xX-Fiona-Xx
Summary: Starfire discovers Rock music... i think its orignal... Yeah R n R rated for swear word, CHAPTER 4 REDONE NEW STUFF! -DISCONTINUED TILL FURTHER NOTICE- meaning not likely to ever be finished
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans if I did It wouldn't be Ending! A/N: I'm not the most reliable of FanFic writers I don't update regulary but I do try! Its just the story doesn't come easily sometimes… Yes Uh any ideas you have helps though this may have a little RxS Fluff at the end if I feel like it but don't know yet. Yeah uh R and R please!

Starfire was overjoyed when she arrived at the mall of shopping to find that the renovations to the new shop were finished and it was open for business. She had been waiting excitedly for quite a while for it to open.

/Hmm 'Rock Shop' I wonder what the sell they do not appear to sell the shoes or the makeup/ Curious she decided to go in.

She walked in (She found that floating disturb some people) and headed to the first rack she saw, it was full of cds.

/They are the sellers of music! And clothes/ She noted when she saw a rack of clothes none to far away from her she went over and had a look, they had a black version of her normal skirt she wore but it had a chain loop hanging from the side.

/What is the point of such a chain, it does not appear to have any purpose such has holding it up/ Then she spied it sitting on a counter. A black spiked leather choker

. Her eyes bulged out her head, she walked up to it and asked the lady behind the counter "why do you have a dog collar for sale this does not appear to be the shop of pets?" Starfire was very confused.

"Your that alien chick aren't you? The superhero one?" she said looking at her intently.

"My name is Starfire it is most pleasurable to meet you" she said sticking out her hand for the lady to shake needless to say she just ignored it.

"People where it to make them look badass" she said "Try it on" she reached out and undid the buckle holding it to it's plastic neck and gave it to Starfire to try on. She gingerly clasped the buckle around her neck tightly.

"Do I look bad of the ass?" she asked grinning.

The lady just laughed "you look very badass, but the purple doesn't work to well" thinking she could turn this into a major sale "why don't you try on the black skirt and this top?"

5 hours later

"I'm home!" Starfire called has she headed through the lounge to her room. She wanted to try all her beautiful new clothes on! When she reached her room with no interruptions she grinned she couldn't wait to surprise her friends!

/I shall wear the boots, the 'tights', the 'mini' skirt, and the 'halter' top/ she thought happily, she had learnt new words from the lady at the shop. Along with her clothing purchases she also bought the collar and a few cds of what the lady referred to as 'rock' music, Starfire first thought it was made using a rock but when the lady played a cd she immediately realised it was made with anything but a rock. / Oh and the 'collar'/ she added to her mind list as an after thought

She immerged from her room when Cyborg called for dinner, She floated down the stairs (this didn't bother the titans they were used to it). She arrived and got a collective gasp from her friends.

"Starfire?" Robin asked his masked eyes wide with shock.

"Of course it is me dearest friend! Robin who else could it be?" She exclaimed dropping down with a clunk as her boots hit the floor and walking over to the kitchen were the rest were sitting on bar stools. They still just stared.

Robins POV.

I was sitting at the table bored out of my mind listening to the

"Tofu vs Meat" war that happened every meal time

"Where's Star?" BB asked taking a breath before continuing with his rant about killing animals just to eat them

"Dinners ready!" Cyborg yelled so she would come down cutting BB off. A moment later she floated into the room and I heard a clunk as something hit the floor, I noticed Cyborg's and BB's astonished looks and gasps so I turned around to see what they were stareing at.

/Oh My God/ was all I could think as I stared at her, she had ditched her normal purple uniform and had on black heavy boots, fishnet tights, a black mini skirt, and what I supposed passed for a top…. Barely she also had on some form of a choker except it reminded me of a dog collar because of the sliver spikes that encircled it.

"Star?" I heard myself ask.

"Of course it is me dearest friend! Robin who else could it be?" she exclaimed walking over to the kitchen were we were all sitting on bar stools around the bench (A/N normal POV now). Raven's amused grin spread through to her reply "Anyone. What's with the get up?" 

"I ventured into the mall of shopping today and found a new shop! It is a seller of clothes and music! I shall play the cd's of music for you! She flew quickly back to here room quickly and grabbed a cd from the pile she has stacked on her desk and raced back to her friends.  
Cyborg took the cd from her and put it in the cd player. Pounding heavy metal soon surrounded the Titans, Starfire was jumping up and down with glee as her fellows covered their ears "What the F Starfire!" Raven screamed as she sounded the sound system with a black aura effectively blowing it up. The silence after was deafening.

"You do not enjoy the music of rock?" she asked tentatively tears glittering in her eyes she has never seen such a murderous glare on her friends… or at least it had never been aimed at her.

"Are you kidding? That 'music' nearly blew my circuits! You think I like that!" Cyborg yelled.

"Fine I shall be leaving you then!" she cried then stomped back to her room she didn't have the happy emotions in her to fly at the moment. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans A/N: Yeah umm ideas not flowing at the moment so don't expect anymore updates REALLY soon sorry. He he I try I'm just not good at this.

Starfire stormed into her room and screamed "F THEM I DON'T NEED THEM TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT! I'M SICK OF IT!"

she was really angry now she couldn't believe that they could not yell at BB or Cyborg for Sitting in front of the game station for hours on end but they could yell at her for liking something that was to 'loud' she couldn't believe her friends sometimes how could they not understand that sometimes she was sick of being the 'adorable little innocent girl' and that the music she found was a way of escaping that.

"Starfire?" muffled voice from her door called "Star are you in there?"

"Go away!" Starfire screamed "I'm not wishing to speak to you now Robin"

Robins POV.

Robin just stood outside her door not really seeing it Just hearing her words go round and round in his head

"Go away! I'm not wishing to speak to you now Robin"

He couldn't believe her when she sent him away. He had always been there for her when Beast Boy and Cyborg ganged up on her, he was on her side, he explained things to her when she found something new and wished to understand this planet better.

/She's my best friend I cant just stand by and watch this I want the REAL Starfire back/

He went up to the roof of the tower and sat with his legs over the side trying to think of reason's why she was looking so different, he could only always remember her as the sweet gorgeous alien who had fallen out of the sky at his feet literally, This person dressed in black leather and chains was not who Starfire was just who she wanted people to see her as.

/Maybe she's just sick of being the perfect princess she knows we see her as/ he wondered as he stared at the sky taking comfort in one thing he knew wouldn't change. The bright lights of the stars all around him.

/Why did Star have to change/

3 weeks had passed and Starfire and her rock obsession worsened her room was now a one shade of black with various rock posters haphazardly stuck to the walls, Escaping out from under the door the rest of the titans could hear her music on practically 24/7, Everyone had tried to get her to turn it off but the were just sent away by a barrage of Anything that seemed to be at hand.  
Robin had been hit in the head with a multitude of purple things which she was throwing out along with her stuffed toys. Her uniform was now a black version of her purple one with the addition of a few chains, the collar and a heck of a lot of eyeliner.  
They knew she was sneaking out at night to go places with her new 'friends' people she had met at the store, one In particular worried Robin, Steve to the Titans he looked like a criminal and they tried repeatedly to make her stay at home, once they had to use tranquilise her, That was not pretty none of them had enjoyed it and the had felt bad for ages about it but it had been Necessary for her own protection even. BB had followed them one night to see what they were all doing at a concert he had to look for around half an hour before finding Starfire and He was disgusted at what he saw, she was standing in the middle of a crowd with Steve's tongue down her throat and his hands all over her. Beast Boy was disturb needless to say for the rest of his life. When he got back to the tower Everyone was shocked that the sweet innocence of the Starfire they knew had been destroyed in such a short matter of time. Things got worse Red-X had appeared again and was stealing some of Jump Cities most priceless jewellery. Never had Robin been so tired up late trying to figure out were Red-X would strike next and then trying to deal with his worries about Starfire They kept whirling around inside of his head and wouldn't go away. Eventually it got to the point were they only saw Starfire when they called for her in an emergency.

A/n That's this chappie next up soon maybe 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or Red-X BUT I do own Steve who is a figment of my imagination XD hehe A/N Special chapter for my friend Lissel. Rated for language calling people Bitch is a joke of ours and If your 13 or over and haven't heard the word bitch or Fucker were the hell have you been living. Sorry if you find it offensive but don't like don't read short chappie kinda weird but its my fan fic it will turn out how I want! ngur

When cinderblock started rampaging the lower city again they had to call her in though she had asked her not to call her any more they were all devastated she was slowly turning away from the Titans. The fight only lasted 15 minutes and then When they were all standing in the rubble of a building was when they saw Red-X, the rubble they were standing in was what used to be Jump City international bank and housed a number of safety deposit boxes.  
"Why hello Titan's I didn't expect to see you here Cinderblock assured me that he could and would finish you off hmm hired helps getting oh so lazy nowadays isn't it…." He trailed of when he saw Starfire "Hmmm who's this? Oh its that little skank Starfire isn't it? You know sometimes I wonder if… He didn't get to far he soon had a slash across his face from were Starfire had blasted the ground and made a sharp piece of rock slice his cheek "You bitch!" "Don't call me a fucking skank you bitch!" She was furious "Your the Bitch here Bitch!"

Robin and the others watched this with amusement wondering were the fuck Starfire had learnt the word bitch

"Don't you talk to me that way girlfriend!" Red X said waggling his hips being sarcastic

Starfire slapped him one right across the face and pushed him to the ground kneeling on his chest

"huh how you like it now BITCH" she said as she punched him in the jaw.

/Should I stop this before she kills him? Nahhhh its only red x/ was what robin was thinking at the moment you know he couldn't care less if he died but Starfire could go to jail so he was kinda nervous at that so he thought he should step in.

"Uh Starfire I think he's unconscious now" you can stop now.

"whats that Bitch?" she said looking up at robin a crazy gleam in her eye

"Uh maybe you should stop now" he repeated edging away slowly he didn't want to be beaten up to day.

"Ill stop when I want to BITCH" she screamed "You mother fucker you just hate me now since I became different ARGHHHH"

A/N: I warned you that it was weird 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own anything this is getting kinda old now hehe.  
A/N: Redone this chappie decided that I didn't like it so I have re written it so enjoy!

Starfire's POV

I was pacing the floor in the lounge of Steve's Flat after the fight. I was thinking my fight with cinderblock, Red-X and Robin. It hurt but I wouldn't think of it as physical pain but emotional. I couldn't believe I had hurt Robin I left we he didn't get up I was just scared I suppose. He had Always been their for me he was my best friend, he hadn't hit me back just defended himself against my attacks. I had hurt him and hated myself for it. He had taught me English, Answered my questions, Helped me find the mustard when the others hid it from me. I don't even remember why I left Titans Tower anymore all I knew was that I wanted to go back to the people who cared about me. Steve had been really angry lately kept complaining about me having to leave when we were at concerts to go 'fight evil bitches' he had tried to get me to leave me completely but I couldn't even if they didn't understand me they were still the closest I had to family. I had gotten up from the couch more then I could count in the last hour walking to wards the door then turning back. Steve would be angry if I left I knew from experience what he could do when he was angry he had hit me once or twice, but I had thought it was normal even though I didn't like it. When I had sat back on the couch I thought about what it might have done to the rest of the team Raven would most likely be shocked at my behaviour and Beast boy and Cyborg? I wasn't sure I didn't know them well enough though I knew Robin better then the others but I still had no idea's about what he would think about this I didn't think he would be hurt by it he never thought of me as anything other then a team mate didn't he? I sat back crying.

/Why did I have to screw it all up? They were my family they couldn't want me back after what I did them, To Robin…/ I punched the wall hard filled with the thought they hated me I wouldn't leave Steve he liked me like this so I would stay this way.

Red-X/Steve's POV. (that's right their the Same person!)

I sat on the roof of a building not far from my flat watching on a hand-held consol Starfire's pacing of the lounge (I had cameras everywhere) she was having doubts but when she hit the wall I knew she wouldn't leave me anytime soon, I just needed I little bit more time before the plan would be set into action. First thing first I had to be sure she wouldn't leave anytime soon, that meant visiting the mall Titans East were coming into town for a visit they would be wanting to see Starfire.

/Hehe how will little boy blunder explain this little situation/

Robins POV.

"Ill stop when I want to BITCH" she screamed "You mother fucker you just hate me now since I became different ARGHH"

/Uh oh I'm in trouble now/

Was all I could think and now thanks to my loud mouth I was in the infirmary at Titans Tower. Starfire had kicked my ass! Literally during our fight she kicked me in the ass I never thought one place could hurt so much! Argh the pain!.

(End Robins POV)

(Starfire POV)

I was lounging on the Counter of the rock shop Steve was conversing well more like yelling at Kelly, I had found out her name now, She hadn't gotten the latest cd he wanted yet so he was pretty pissed. He soon stormed out and I figured I had better follow him I wasn't going to leave him and I was sure the Titans didn't want me back anymore. Didn't think I would see what I saw though. All of the Titans standing out in the centre of the mall looking around Titans East was even there.

/What are they doing here/ I wondered. /They better not be here to get me back….. Because it might just work/

(Normal POV)

Robin and Titans (East included) were indeed actually looking for Starfire, Titans East had come for a visit and had wondered were Starfire was so Robin had a little explaining to do, Speedy and Aqualad were really shocked at the news of Starfire going goth, they both immediately insisted going to see her.

"Titans East?" A voice called from behind the group. "Hi Star" Robin said voice filled with resignation at what she was wearing, He still wasn't used to it. All that black was kind of depressing.

(Speedy's POV)

/Oh my god what happened here/

(Aqualad's POV)

/WTF not happening this has gotta be a dream pinch Oww! definitely not a dream/

(Starfire's POV)

/what are they doing here? Shouldn't they be looking after their city/

"What happened Star?" Bee asked looking really shocked as she stood next to Cyborg.

"Nothing happened Bee people change I've changed" I replied coolly

/I wish they hadn't come I'm almost regretting this now I miss my friends…. I miss Robin…/

"Yeah but…." she drifted off when she saw Steve come up and stand beside me.

"Hey babe lets go" He said sliding his arm around my waist and pulling

"Steve what happened to your face?" Raven asked disgustedly

"Over enthusiastic concert nothing to worry about" He replied "Look we've got to go"

With that we turned away from my former friends.

(Red X/Steve's POV)

I was leaning on the wall outside the 'Rock Shop' when I saw Starfire standing in front of the 'Titans' hehe my plan was working I had turned Starfire away from her 'Friends' Though it was getting harder by the day. Explaining the cut across my cheek was a problem I just told her it was from the concert we had been planning to go to when Cinderblock attacked she told me to go without her so naturally I decided to go along as Red-X Thinking I could maybe steal something from the rubble lower city had one of the best banks in it. But I hadn't expected her to cut me!.

/Hmm better go get her away from them../ with that thought I walked over to go get her back.

(Ravens POV)

/I don't think 'Steve' is who he says he is. I'm going to need to talk to Robin about this……Strike that I think he already guesses./

Robin had a frown on his face. That was when he said quietly under his breath.

"Shit…"

"Huh?" was all that came from the other Titans. ""qué está equivocado Robin"  
" Mas Y Menos said?

"Steve is Red-X"  
/Guess I was Right….. I think/

A/N: Next chapter up tomorrow Or the day after Depending on how much milk and cookies 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: Don't Own it._**

**_A/N: Havnt updated in months. I know i know im a bad bad girl but as you can probably see i have really bad writers block._**

* * *

Back at Titans Tower Robin had just finished explaining his theory to the others they agreed with him that 'Steve' was Red-X. the problem they were having was how to reveal this theory to Starfire.

"How about when were doing battle I use my awesome ninja skills to blow his mask off!" BB said as he struck what he thought was a ninja pose.

"The problem with that theory is you HAVE no ninja skills Beast Boy" raven said as she hovered while the others sat on the couches.

Right then Starfire walked into the living room.

"Hey Star!" they all said at the same time

"Hi guys. I can't stay long Steve will be looking for me soon"

All of the Titans looked over at Robin "Uh Star I think we need to talk to you about Steve…"

"He's Red-X" She said

"Huh how did you now? We only figured it out today!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I've known for a week I found the mask at the apartment, which is bugged by the way that's why couldn't tell you before now, and then the cut on the cheek that I gave him during our fight" Starfire replied coolly

"So how do we get rid of him?" was Bee's question.

"I don't know I could just tell Steve I'm leaving to go back to the Titans and see if Red-X pops up more then usual, because I know that having me around him has made leaving to fight more difficult then usual"

"O.k. you go and tell him that you're coming back to Titan's Tower. Go and pack your things and come straight back and if he tries to hurt you don't be afraid to fight back. Speedy, Aqualad go with her but stay out of sight"

* * *

Steve's flat. 

Starfire walked into the apartment and grabbed her bags. She hadn't seen Steve yet so she started stuffing all of her things quickly into them, once she was finished she turned around. Steve was standing behind her.

"Where are you going baby?" he asked /oh no she's leaving… but she cant have found out she hasn't seen anything suspicious/

"I'm leaving Steve."

"I noticed that but were are you leaving for?"

"Back to the tower"

I went and stood in front of the door "I'm afraid I can't let you do that Star"

"You can's stop me X I will be leaving no matter what"

"But you don't want to hurt me darling"

"Oh believe me I really would LOVE to kick your ass right now but I'm not in the mood" Starfire said her eyes glowing green. She drew her arm back swiftly and punched him right in the stomach "I guess I'll have to settle for punching you then."

She stepped around him (he's kneeling on the floor from pain!) holding her bags to her sides she flew off. Speedy poked his head in through the door.  
"hehe she got you good man"

* * *

**_A/N: Hit the writers block wall baby unless i get anyideas about what to write this stories going nowhere._**


End file.
